Your Faith In Me
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Sky’s thoughts after Reflections Pt. 2 on how one member of the team’s faith in him mean so much


**Your Faith In Me  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** December 23, 2005

**Summary:** Sky's thoughts after Reflections Pt. 2 on how one member of the team's faith in him means o much.  
**Rating:** T  
**Ship:** SS  
**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, or the song, lots of other people do and the song belongs to Jessica Simpson! I'm not making money of this story, it's purely stress relief for me!

**AN:** Yeah, this one is dedicated to BloomingViolets, thanks for your faith in me sis!

**Dedication:** To those who have found the person who's always believed in them – hold tight and never let go.

_Your faith in me  
It pulls me through  
When there's nothing around  
To hold onto  
When I fall  
When I'm weak  
All the strength that i need  
Is your faith baby  
Your faith in me, oh  
-- Jessica Simpson, Your Faith In Me --_

--

"Heads up!" he heard Jack laugh in warning as he shot the Frisbee off toward where Bridge and Z stood in the distance. The three were finishing their game of Frisbee, the one that they had all started a few days ago before the ordeal with Merlock had started. For a second, the scene was a little off to him, almost unbalanced, until he realized what, or more accurately, who was missing.

Turning his head, he found the missing who leaning against a tree, her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, her eyes closed, shutting out the world. She looked so small sitting there, compared to the fact that she always seemed larger than life the rest of the time. He found himself silently wishing he could go over and join her, but he didn't want to startle her, or give away the feelings he'd been harboring for nearly two years and had just started accepting a few days ago. He was in love with her.

Until the incident with Merlock, he'd only been partially aware that she might have some of the same feelings for him. During the final fight with his father's killer, he'd had most of his doubts as to her feelings put to rest. She had been the first to defend him and his father, had been the first to say she'd stand by him no matter what. That meant more to him than anything. And he wished he could tell her that, but he was so scared. He didn't want to think that he'd read to far into her actions and have his heart broken.

Sky readily admitted to himself that he had a horrible track record when it came to girls. He'd never been very confident when it came to girls, and because he'd spent so much of his time chasing the elusive Red Ranger mantle, he'd only had a few encounters with the opposite sex, all of which had ended badly.

With Sydney, however, Sky also knew that she understood him better than the other girls ever would, or could. She was a Ranger, just like he was, and she'd been with him in some of the closest and most cramped working conditions known to man, she knew what made him tick, knew him better than he sometimes knew himself.

Shaking his head, Sky turned his attention back to the others, and found himself thinking back to when he and Syd had been on patrol in the park, looking for Merlock. He smiled, remembering how he'd wrapped both arms around her to pull her from harms way. 'If only it hadn't been a life or death situation' he sighed to himself, remembering the few brief moments when Sydney's body had been pressed against his and his arms had been wrapped securely around her waist. It would have been a very nice few moments if it hadn't been for the danger. Yet another reason for him to hate Merlock with a passion.

"Penny for your thoughts," a soft voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Turning, deep, navy blue met soft, cornflower blue. He was surprised to find Sydney sitting next to him, smiling at him.

"Just thinking."

"About Merlock again?" she asked. He could only nod. She caught him numerous times in the days after the arrest thinking about the situation, or more often than not, thinking about her and having to lie about it. "Sky, you've done all you could, let it go, please. I don't want to see this eat you up from the inside out."

Sky looked down at his hands and was startled to see one of her much smaller, softer, and more delicate ones grasping his larger calloused one. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked back up at her, carefully trying to read her expression, and trying desperately to see if he should do what he really wanted to do, which was kiss her.

"Sydney."

Saying her name was like speaking every bottled up emotion that wanted free that he had brewing inside. And he was damned nervous about doing so.

"Yes Sky?"

He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Swallowing hard, he reached up and touched her cheek gently, his fingers skimming across her soft skin, causing them both to shiver. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek before bringing his other hand up to cup the other.

"Thank you."

Sydney looked confused, like she hadn't been expecting him to say that, or like she'd been expecting him to say something else.

"For what?"

"For your faith in me," he whispered, gently caressing her face with his thumbs. "For standing beside me, even though I've been a grade a pain in the ass."

Sydney smiled at him, and blinked back what Sky could have sworn was tears. "You're my best friend, Sky, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"There something else," he murmured, just soft enough for her to hear and no one else.

"What?"

"I love you."

From the expression on her face, he almost felt sick at having revealed his feelings. She looked horrified, and what's worse, she was outright crying now. Biting back the hurt and the horror, Sky wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled his hands away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Oh Sky!" she cried softly, moving to bury herself in his arms. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to admit that?"

Sky looked awestruck as she pulled back and smiled up at him. "Sydney?"

Smiling wider, Sydney reached up and cupped his face in her hands as he had hers just moments before. "I love you, Schuyler Tate. And I will always have faith in you, just like you've always had faith in me."

Leaning forward, Sky tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone, or that they were in the middle of the park making out.


End file.
